Valentine
by Frost Bravo
Summary: nada que decir, fic tenmaoi por eldia de san valentin


Frost: Bueno como es día de San Valentín, de un momento a otro me llego la inspiración y… eh aquí otro fic, nada más que decir… solo decir que Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece, por ahora.

Akamaru: guauf ^^

Frost: Start the fic.

* * *

><p>Vamos yo puedo hacerlo, no lo ocultare más… T-T-T-Tenma y-y-y-yo m-m-m-me… no, no voy a poder, mañana es San Valentín y no creo poder declararme a Tenma.<p>

Vamos claro que puedes -dijo Akane con tranquilidad- al menos el te toma en cuenta no como Shin-sama -.-

Si pero aunque todo el equipo le diera un balonazo en la cabeza a Tenma, aun no se daría cuenta de nada ¬¬

Bueno entonces… por qué no te declaras de otra forma -dijo Akane con una sonrisa.

Como, acaso quieres que pinte un corazón en un balón de futbol.

Llamémoslo plan B ^^U

Estoy perdida -.-U

-Al día siguiente en la ribera del rio-

Vamos Shinzuke casi lo logras -dijo Tachimukai con determinación.

Tachimukai-sempai… podemos descansar un rato -dijo Shinzuke agotado.

Bueno supongo que me sobrepase un poco con el entrenamiento jejeje ^^U

Si…un poco ¬¬

Bueno aunque el día que conseguí mi propia técnica no descanse un segundo -dijo con Tachimukai con orgullo.

El día que se dio cuenta de que le gustaba Haruna-san -dijo Shinzuke con una sonrisa.

B-Bueno yo… de que hablas ^^U

Tachimukai-sempai ¬¬

N-No me gusta Haruna… o-ok

Si claro y yo soy pikachu -dijo Shinzuke (Frost: lo sabía!)

Ok…me gusta pero no me puedo declarar, porque Kido me destriparía vivo con una cuchara para helados.

El entrenador Kido puede hacer eso O.O

Por su hermana… si.

-Mientras-

Admítelo -dijo Aki, ella y Haruna habían ido a comprar al mercado.

Cállate -dijo Haruna algo sonrojada.

Sabemos que te gusta -insistió Aki.

Cierra la boca -dijo Haruna más sonrojada.

Lo tienes registrado en tu celular como Tachi-kun.

… Ok lo admito, estoy enamorada de Tachi.

Lo sabia -dijo Aki victoriosa.

Pero no puedo declararme, a causa de Kido.

Si se me olvido eso… pero que podía pasarle a Tachimukai ^^

Que Oni-san decapite a Tachi-kun con un cuchillo de mantequilla.

Que es lo segunda cosa que podía pasar ^^U

Que mi hermano lo torture quitándole la piel con una ostra -.-

Que es lo tercera cosa que le puede pasar ^^Uu

Que Kido le quite los ojos con un hacha -dijo Haruna más frustrada.

Que es lo decima quinta cosa que le puede pasar -dijo Aki riendo nerviosa- bueno… al menos tu le gustas a él -dijo ahora triste.

Oye vamos tu sabes que también le gustas a Endo… lamentablemente por su cerebro de balón no puede darse cuenta de ello, pero no tienes que preocuparte -dijo Haruna tratando de animarla.

Tienes razón -dijo Aki.

-En el instituto Raimon-

Ok empecemos con el entrenamiento -dijo Kido.

HAI! -dijeron todos, era un entrenamiento normal… salvo por dos tortolos, Aoi no dejaba de mirar a Tenma y cuando este la miraba desviaba la mirada a otra parte sonrojada- se ve tan linda -pensó Tenma o eso creyó.

Que dijiste -dijo Hikaru.

N-Nada -dijo Tenma totalmente sonrojado.

Eh que aburrimiento… este entrenamiento -dijo Kayira.

Eh vamos, al menos has algo ¬¬ -dijo Kirino.

Tienes razón Kirino-san -dijo Kariya mirando a todos lados, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Tenma no se movía ni parecía concentrarse en el entrenamiento- es hora de divertirse -dijo con una sonrisa maléfica parándose al lado de Tenma- OYE KURAMA!

Que quieres ¬¬

Aun espías a los hombres en los vestidores.

Ò.Ó VETE AL DEMONIO MALDITO GUSANO! SIDE WINDER! -dijo Kurama tirando a donde estaba Kariya.

Ahora… oye Tenma -dijo Kariya para llamar la atención de Tenma y sale corriendo.

Eh… AUCH! -dijo Tenma al impactarle el balo en la cara.

Tenma-kun -dijo Aoi preocupada.

Oh carajo -dijo Kurama.

Wow eso tuvo que doler -dijo Hamano.

Tenma, oye si estas consiente di algo -dijo Haruna.

Somos borrachos y vivimos muy machos y solo nos gusta la mar -dijo Tenma.

Parece que el impacto lo atonto -dijo Kariya con tono burlón.

A ver Tenma cuantos dedos ves -dijo Sangoku mostrando dos dedos.

Eh -viendo borroso varios dedos- jajajaja pobre idiota no sabe contar.

Si el impacto lo dejo más tarado ¬¬

No creo que lo deje mas tarado -dijo Kirino.

Y tú que te metes niña -dijo Tenma aun atontado por el golpe.

AHORA SI LO MATO -dijo Kirino siendo detenido por Shindou y Hikaru.

Sera mejor llevarlo a enfermería antes que lo mate -dijo Shindou.

Y tú que te metes pianista de cuarta -dijo Tenma

Ahora ¬¬

Yo lo acompaño -dijo Aoi.

-En la enfermería-

Como esta enfermera -dijo Aoi.

Eh… ah sí, tu novio esta ahora descansando pero debería despertar en poco…

E-El no es m-m-mi n-novio, es mi mejor amigo.

Ah bueno… como sea deja descansar a tu "amigo" -dijo la enfermera retirándose.

Muy bien -dijo Aoi sentándose cerca de la cama en que estaba Tenma- al menos ahora se recupera -dijo con tranquilidad, paso un buen rato mirando a Tenma hasta que se fijo en los labios de este, resultaba muy tentador para ella- no puedo… o si -miro a todos lados a ver si no había nadie cerró los ojos y empezó acercarse, ya escasos centímetros empezó a dudar si era lo correcto pero siguió hasta que.

Hora de la medicina -dijo la enfermera entrando de golpe.

AHHH -dijo Aoi, se separo de Tenma muy sonrojada y avergonzada.

Oye estas bien estas muy roja.

N-NO NO NO NADA, ESTOY MUY BIEN JAJA -dijo Aoi mas sonrojada y moviendo sus manos agitadamente.

-Afuera de la enfermería

Sera mejor ir a ver como esta -dijo Haruna caminando hasta que se encontró a Tachimukai- hola Tachi -dijo alegre.

H-Haruna -dijo Tachimukai nervioso.

Si dime.

Y-Y-Yo… t-t-tu m-m-me -dijo Tachimukai- maldición que soy gallina o que… koko koko -pensó, una parte.

Acaso cacareaste -dijo Haruna extrañada.

Eh… -dijo Tachimukai avergonzado- vamos es todo o nada -pensó y estiro hacia Haruna un ramo de flores- Haruna yo te amo mucho, tú me gustas, no puedo vivir sin ti y quiero que seas mi esposa.

Q-Q-Quieres que s-s-sea tu QUE -dijo Haruna sonrojada violentamente.

Mierda lo último se me escapo -pensó Tachimukai muy sonrojado- n-n-no lo que q-q-quiero decir es que -dijo hasta que Haruna le besa suavemente- yo.

T-Tu también me gustas Tachi-kun -dijo Haruna volviendo a besarle.

Oye Haruna, ya tienes la información del siguiente equi… -dijo Kido hasta percatarse que su hermana estaba muy abrazada a Tachimukai- MALDITO HIJO DE…

Ay demonios -dijo Tachimukai.

Ahora si te mato.

No te tengo miedo Kido.

Pingüino Emperador X G1000

Ok… soy hombre muerto -.-U

-En la enfermería otra vez-

Oye Aoi -dijo Tenma.

Si dime.

Me preguntaba si… hay una feria por el día de San Valentín y me preguntaba si quieres ir conmigo -dijo Tenma algo sonrojado.

Vamos con alguien del equipo.

Eh… no solo tú y yo, nadie má-

Claro que quiero, nos vemos después en la feria, Tenma-kun.

Si… claro.

-Después-

Adoro mi vida cada segundo -pensó Aoi caminando.

Tierra a Aoi…. oye reacciona -dijo Midori- AOI DESPIERTA!

Eh que paso.

Porque tan distraída, estas mas distraída de lo normal.

Bueno es que… ok, Tenma me invito a la feria de San Valentine.

Ya entiendo una cita -dijo Midori con una sonrisa picara.

C-Claro que no -dijo Aoi sonrojada- solo… promete que no vas a espiarme.

No te preocupes, promesa con una mano en el corazón.

-55.5 segundos después-

Repíteme que hago yo aquí -dijo Akane.

Tu estas aquí porque eres una gran camarógrafa -dijo Midori con orgullo- y… mi cámara se rompió.

No le prometiste a Aoi-chan que no la espiarías.

Si… pero esta oportunidad no se presenta todos los días, ahora vamos.

-En el carnaval-

Ok tranquila… recuerda no es una cita, es por amistad -dijo Aoi.

Hola Aoi -dijo Tenma.

Helado de Mayonesa -grito de golpe Aoi.

Ok… porque no entramos ^^U

S-Si -dijo Aoi sonrojada y avergonzada- haber si aprendo a pensar antes de hablar -pensó.

-Mientras con las espías-

Helados de mayonesa… de donde saco esa idea.

Es que cuando esta sola con Tenma tiende a decir a estupideces Midori-san -dijo Akane.

Y ahora me lo dices.

-Con la pareja de tortolos-

Ok cálmate, calmada estoy… nerviosa.

Oye… Aoi estas bien.

QUE, S-SI ESTOY B-BIEN JAJAJA -riendo nerviosa y sonrojándose.

Bueno si tú lo dices.

Eh tu chico -dijo un señor- lance el balón al blanco y gane un premio a su novia.

L-Lo siento señor pero no somos novios -dijo Aoi hasta que se percato que Tenma ya había ganado.

Y TENEMOS UN GANADOR!

Toma Aoi -dijo Tenma entregándole un oso de peluche.

G-G-Gracias -dijo Aoi sonrojada.

-Con las espías-

Dime que sacaste varias fotos Akane -dijo Midori.

Shin-sama…

Akane ¬¬

250 fotos del momento.

-De nuevo con los tortolos-

Ok… relájate, te regalo el oso por amistad, nada mas -pensó Aoi aun más nerviosa.

Oye Aoi porque no subimos a la noria -dijo Tenma.

B-Bueno -dijo Aoi- y ahora que, recordé que le tengo miedo a las alturas -pensó. Ya arriba dieron unas cuantas vueltas, hasta que se detuvo dejando a Tenma y Aoi casi arriba.

Vaya que gran vista tenemos no Aoi-chan -dijo Tenma, pero se percato de que Aoi no paraba de temblar- oye Aoi-chan tienes frio, toma ten -dijo pasándole su chaqueta, poniendo más nerviosa a Aoi.

-Mientras al otro lado-

Recuerda, el dinero que ganemos por las fotos lo repartimos a la mitad y mitad -dijo Midori.

Un 85 % para mí y trato -dijo Akane.

Ok ¬¬

-En otro lugar-

Porque tarda tanto Tenma-nee -dijo Aki.

Ding dong…

Al fin llega -dijo Aki abriendo la puerta- Tenma me tenias preocupada -dijo abrazándolo.

Bueno… tanto tiempo que no nos vemos que yo también te extrañe Aki-chan.

Eh -dijo Aki, se percato que no abrazaba a su primo, sino a Endo- E-E-Endo-kun -dijo totalmente sonrojada.

Toma ten -dijo Endo entregándole una caja de chocolates- eh quería desearte un feliz día de San Valentín -dijo besándola en los labios- que lo disfrutes.

….. G-g-gracias Endo.

-De vuelta al carnaval-

Aun tiemblas, ya sé que te hará entrar en calor -dijo Tenma abrazando a Aoi fuertemente, haciendo que esta se sonroje violentamente, así estuvieron un rato hasta que Tenma interrumpió ese silencio- oye Aoi dime… acaso yo te gusto.

Maldición y ahora como escapo de esta -pensó Aoi, no podía escapar de esa pregunta, aun seguía abrazada a Tenma y mas traía su chaqueta- b-b-bueno y-y-yo… eh…

Porque cuando estaba en enfermería trataste de besarme.

Estabas despierto… y que esperabas, hace tiempo que soy tu amiga, pero no me podía declarar porque no prestabas atención a otra cosa que no fuera el futbol, o querías que dijera "Hola Tenma, somos amigos de la infancia y sabes que estoy locamente enamorada de ti y -Aoi no pudo seguir ya que Tenma le besaba, aprovecho el momento para profundizar el beso abrazándola por la espalda, Aoi al principio confundida no supo cómo responder, pero después lo abrazo por el cuello, ambos se besaban, ambos estaban con la persona que querían, se separaron un poco para tomar un poco de aire, volviendo a besarse apasionadamente, sus lenguas jugaban dentro de sus bocas, las miles de mariposas que sentían en sus estómagos, finalmente se separaron muy sonrojados- T-Tenma-kun y-yo…

L-Lo ves, no fue tan difícil admitirlo -dijo Tenma aun sonrojado.

D-De que hablas -pregunto confundida.

Tu misma lo dijiste y cito "sabes estoy locamente enamorada de ti".

P-Pues… ah b-bueno…

No importa total sentimos lo mismo -dijo Tenma besándole la frente.

Happy Valentine Tenma-kun.

Happy Valentine Aoi-chan.

* * *

><p>Frost: eso es todo, espero que les guste el fic y nada más.<p>

Tenma: al menos no hay fotos.

Frost: yo no diría lo mismo my friend -saca un computador- ves todas las imágenes están aquí.

Tenma: no puedo tener algo de privacidad TTWTT

Frost: se pasara pronto, nada más que decir… see ya.


End file.
